leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yasuo/@comment-29916127-20160908165536/@comment-28465461-20160909044632
Yasuo is a very hard champ? Him and Vayne are sooo hard to play... lol. "You need to to dodge skill shots with your tumble/sweeping blade" What about all the other champions...? Like Yorick or Ashe? they have much easier access to dodge skill shots than other champion. His E and Vayne's Q is absolutely frustrating for any opponent. Too bad like 40% of the community doesn't even know how to right click an enemy. Yasuo is almost as simple as Master Yi to hard carry a game. Fizz counters Yasuo? BS. Yasuo can easily just just rightclick/Q him to death, his E can easily dodge fizz's E in the lane or even jungle monsters, and not to mention, windwall to screw up fizz's ult, also he have access to migitating a lot more of fizz's damage through items than fizz migitating yasuo's damage. Riven does not counter yasuo, whoever says that must be playing that same yasuo and is bad at league of legends, Yasuo easily jukes her whole kit and his windwall blocks her ult. Akali is a weak champion, that's like saying Yasuo is very weak of a champion (then why everyone complain about him then?) Yes, play azir against a yasuo, you do realize he is nerfed right? I don't think Irelia counters him hard because her ult is blocked by his windwall. If you want to talk about champion counters, do it right. He does have counters but does that matter? No. Yasuo have better lategame (Poor Renekton falls of lategame) than all those guys except jax. For Renekton to win a game against a yasuo or any scaling champion, he have to sit in his lane continuously kill the scaling champion to prevent them from scaling and the enemy jungler and force the rest of the enemy team to fight him while his teammates take out the tower. Yasuo needs a proper teamcomp? That's BS. He have his own knockup, otherknockups are not even needed, I would say that his ult the the most cancerous ability in his kit because it have such a low cool down, might as well call it a basic ability (an overpowered basic ability). (30-18 second cool down based on CDR) His E's cool down on different targets are a tenth of a second and on target is 6-3.6 CD (based on CDR) A good yasuo, that's right a good yasuo can pull off a free multikill with no effort with his Q R Q combo, sometimes a decent yasuo. Oh and this "You are not a yasuo main if you play Yasuo for about a month. It took me a Year to learn how to play Yasuo." Really? What is there to learn about Yasuo? Bugs? How to use double auto attack with ult? How to cast a wall when a skill shot litterally hits Yasuo or windwall positioning the wrong way but still blocks skill shots? E+Q to turn a skillshot into some small guaranteed AOE hit? That's not learning how to play a certain champion. That's abusing glitches and flawed mechanics. Morganna is harder to play than this champion and is a lot less forgiving if she misses her bind. Hell, even Rammus is more hard to play, you can't just pick him because AP champions and black cleaver screws him over. You saying that it took you a year to learn how to play yasuo is rather embarrassing. That's like saying Master Yi, Vayne, Annie takes a year to play. Are you playing league of legends or what...? I mastered yasuo for about 6 games with him, in terms of casual gaming that takes about... 3 days. What's your excuse?